The Trilogy of Tragical Me
by Lala-chan ssu
Summary: The Trilogy of Tragical Me. Sebuah trilogy kisah yang tragis dariku. Yakni mencintai, dicintai, lalu akhirnya…ditinggalkan. For Eyeshield 21 awards Notice Me. Special hashtag #SemuaSalahYunna :v


**The Trilogy of Tragical Me**  
For Eyeshield 21 awards Notice Me  
Summary: The Trilogy of Tragical Me. Sebuah trilogy kisah yang tragis dariku. Yakni mencintai, dicintai, lalu akhirnya…ditinggalkan.  
Warning: Full melancholy, romantic!Hiruma, agak nge-bash, ooc, typo, dramatis.  
Don't like, don't read.  
Disclaimer: Punya Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata.

* * *

~~oo00oo~~

_**Uno –amore**_

Tubuh jangkung itu berjalan diantara keramaian kota. Hingar-bingar jalanan seolah menjadi musik pengiring perjalanannya. Buket bunga tulip biru berada di genggaman tangan kanannya. Pita merah muda menjadi pemanis rangkaian bunga tersebut.

Langkah kaki panjangnya terhenti disebuah bangunan rumah sakit besar. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia memasuki bangunan rumah sakit tersebut.

Suara langkah kakinya bergema di lorong rumah sakit. Iris _jade_nya menelisik sekeliling. namun langkah kakinya tetap melangkah maju, perlahan namun pasti.

Ia sampai disebuah kamar paling ujung dengan pintu bercat putih. Tanpa mengetuk pintu, ia langsung membuka pintunya.

Bau obat langsung menyapa indra penciumannya. Pemandangan sebuah kamar rumah sakit langsung menyapa penglihatannya. Dan suara _elektrokardiogram_ langsung memenuhi pendengarannya.

Pemandangan kedua yang ia lihat adalah sosok perempuan cantik berambut sebahu dengan mata tertutup terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit. Bibir tipisnya dan hidung mungilnya tertutupi oleh masker oksigen. Lengan kirinya yang putih dan halus terpasangi infus. Rambut _auburn_nya yang bercahaya tertutupi perban dan tubuhnya dipenuhi luka-luka lecet.

Pemuda itu langsung mendekati ranjang tersebut dan menaruh buket bunga yang ia bawa kedalam vas bunga disamping ranjang tersebut. Langsung ia tarik kursi terdekat dan duduk disamping ranjang. Ia perhatikan lagi wajah wanita cantik itu secara intens. Pemandangan wajah yang pucat itu sudah menemaninya selama bertahun-tahun belakangan. Suara helaan nafas terdengar dari bibir pemuda itu.

"Sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya aku menunggumu membuka matamu yang indah itu, kau tau." Ia kembali menghela napas.

"Apakah ini akhirnya… Mamori…?"

~~oo00oo~~

Hiruma Youichi namanya. Hidup di dunia yang sangat keras. Menjadi pembaca puisi jalanan benar-benar hal yang tidak mudah. Ia membaca puisi kesana-kemari hanya untuk mencari sesuap nasi. Namun tak ada satupun orang yang tertarik mendengar barisan-barisan puisi indah yang meluncur dari bibir tipisnya.

Awalnya ia naïf, mengira suatu saat nanti akan ada orang yang mengakui puisi karyanya. Karena itu ia rela berdiri dijalanan sepanjang hari tanpa kenal lelah. Memang banyak pekerjaan lain yang menawarkan gaji yang sangat banyak. Sayangnya pekerjaan itu disebuah klub malam. Hiruma tak mau menerimanya karena setiap ia hampir menerimanya selalu terbayang sosok ibunya yang terus berpesan agar mampu mencari uang dengan cara yang baik sebelum akhirnya ibunya meninggal dan meninggalkannya hidup dalam kesendirian tak berujung ini.

Ia tak menyalahkan ibunya. Ia hanya menyalahkan takdir yang tak bisa berhenti untuk kejam padanya.

Sempat terpikir dua jalan, bunuh diri atau menerima pekerjaan kotor yang terus datang padanya. Sampai suatu saat ia kembali menyanyikan larik puisinya dijalanan dan ada seseorang menaruh uang koin pertama di kaleng bekas miliknya. Hiruma menatap sosok yang sudah memberikan uang padanya.

Perempuan cantik berambut sebahu dengan mata biru indah serta kulit putih dengan senyuman yang mampu menawan hati siapa saja tertoreh diwajahnya.

"Puisimu itu sangaat indah. Suatu saat nanti pasti ada orang yang mengakui puisimu." Ucap gadis itu lalu berjalan menjauh.

Sejak itu Hiruma merasa dia sudah diterbangkan ke langit ketujuh.

~~oo00oo~~

Hiruma benar-benar penasaran. Ia ingin tau siapa gadis itu. Karena itu tiap hari dia tetap berpuisi berharap gadis itu akan datang lagi.

Semakin lama rasa penasaran itu berubah menjadi obsesi.

Hiruma bahkan mencari-cari gadis itu kemanapun. Dan jika bertemu, ia akan mengikuti gerak-gerik gadis itu. Dari situ, Hiruma tau bahwa namanya adalah Mamori dan rumahnya ada di perumahan elit Deimon.

Dengan semua itu, Hiruma hampir menyerah. Ia hanya pembaca puisi jalanan yang lusuh sedangkan Mamori anak orang kaya. Mamori tak akan meliriknya sedikit pun.

Hari itu hujan namun Hiruma tetap membacakan puisinya untuk orang-orang. Sesekali ada anak-anak kecil yang datang menghampirinya. Namun satu persatu pulang menyisakan anak perempuan kecil dengan rambut hitam yang dikuncir dua. Masih duduk didepan Hiruma meski hujan.

"Puisi kakak benar-benar baguuus~~aku ingin dengar lagi~~" ucap anak itu dengan mata hijaunya yang berkilauan. Hiruma tersenyum dan kembali menyanyikan bait-bait puisi yang indah.

_Tenggelam dalam kegelapan  
Diam dalam keramaian  
Sendiri dalam kebersamaan  
Hidup tak berdampingan_

_Akulah anak jalanan  
Mencari uang untuk hidup  
Hanya bermodal semangat dan senyuman  
Untuk bertahan didunia ini_

_Aah…disitu aku bertemu  
Gadis manis yang ceria  
Setiap langkahnya  
Membuatku terpaku_

_Akulah anak jalanan  
Kau putri yang cantik  
Dunia kita berlawanan  
Membuatku hampir menyerah_

_Aku ingin sekali lagi  
Senyuman itu lagi_

_Menghangatkan hatiku  
Menemani kesendirianku_

_Berharap kau  
Menatapku sekali lagi_

Puisi Hiruma pun selesai. Gadis kecil itu bertepuk tangan. Hiruma menyamakan tingginya dengan anak itu dan mengelus untaian hitam gadis kecil itu. Gadis kecil itu kemudian berlari. Bergabung dengan teman-temannya untuk menjajakan payung bagi orang yang kehujanan. Hiruma terpekur. Ia kira itu anak orang lain yang kebetulan lewat dan terpisah dari orang tuanya. Padahal wajahnya terlihat tanpa dosa samasekali

"Puisimu itu benar-benar indah~~"

Aah… suara itu membuatnya rindu.

"Aku ingin mendengarnya lagi."

Merasa tidak berdelusi, Hiruma menoleh kebelakang. Sosok berambut sebahu itu tersenyum. Merapatkan jaket yang dikenakannya dan duduk di bangku belakang Hiruma.

"Boleh aku mendengarnya sekali lagi, wahai tuan pembaca puisi?"

Hiruma kembali terdiam. Masih menatap sosok didepannya. Ia tertawa kecil "Namaku Anezaki Mamori. Siapa namamu, tuan pembaca puisi?" tanya gadis itu sopan.

"Youichi." Entah ada setan apa yang merasukinya, ia menyebutkan nama kecilnya. Mamori tertawa ringan.

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kau kupanggil Youichi. Kau boleh memanggilku Mamori." Katanya.

"Mamori…" Hiruma mengulang nama itu. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdesir ketika menyebut nama itu.

"Hei, ayo…aku ingin mendengar puisimu lagi."

Hiruma tersenyum. Ia lalu duduk dengan Mamori dan ikut berteduh.

_Ketika kau sapa diriku  
Rasanya seperti dibawa kelangit_

_Aah…tanpa kusadari…  
Aku jatuh cinta padamu…_

~~oo00oo~~

_**Two-Loved**_

Kali ini, Hiruma memberanikan diri mengunjungi rumah sang pujaan hati.

Dengan kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam yang ia pinjam dari temannya, Musashi—karena tidak mungkin Hiruma mengunjungi rumah Mamori hanya memakai kaus putih lusuh dan celana pendek robek. Mau ditaruh dimana wajah rupawannya itu?—tak lupa ia bawa sebuket bunga mawar merah di tangannya.

Menghela napas beberapa kali, ia bersiap menekan bel rumah besar keluarga Anezaki.

DING DONG…

Bel-nya telah ditekan.

Hriuma berkeringat dingin meski wajahnya tetap datar. Ia masih menunggu pintu gerbang dibuka.

"Fuh. Siapa kau?"

Hiruma menoleh. Terdapat seorang pemuda bertubuh tegap dengan rambut merah membara dan kacamata membingkai wajahnya dan menenteng gitar. Hiruma agak tercenung melihat pemuda yang agak nge-jreng itu.

"Ah, aku ingin bertemu Mamori." Kata Hiruma menyampaikan keperluannya.

"Kau siapa? Melodimu tidak sejalan dengan yang seharusnya." Ucap pemuda tadi. Hiruma makin tercenung. Apa maksud pemuda aneh ini?

"Lebih baik kau pergi saja. orang bermelodi sumbang sepertimu tidak boleh masuk ke rumah bernada sporran ini."

Hiruma makin keki. Namun akhirnya ia memutuskan pergi sebelum otaknya semakin berasap menghadapi pemuda nyentrik yang menggunakan bahasa dari planet antah-berantah itu.

~~oo00oo~~

Tak menyerah sampai sana, ia tetap bersikukuh mendatangi rumah Mamori. Dan selalu ia dihadang oleh orang-orang aneh dan akhirnya ia tak bisa bertemu Mamori. Seperti sebulan kemudian ada 3 orang bertampang preman dan saat ia bertanya apakah Mamori ada, 3 orang tersebut malah berteriak "HAAAA?" berulang-ulang sebanyak tiga kali sebelum mengusir Hiruma pergi. Setengah tahun kemudian dia dihadang pemuda narsis yang hobi bawa sisir dan ngomong 'SMART'. Hiruma kabur secara sukarela.

Sampai setahun setelah itu, Hiruma kembali datang. Kali ini yang menghadang kembali pemuda nyentrik ebrambut nge-jreng itu lagi.

"Fuuh. Kau datang lagi? Melodimu terdegar lebih sumbang dari sebelumnya." Komentar pemuda itu yang artinya hanya bisa diketahui oleh Yang Maha Kuasa saja.

"Aku mencari Mamori." Hiruma mengulang perkataan yang sama selama setahun belakangan.

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak boleh masuk." Ketus pemuda itu.

"Oh yea?! Kenapa?!" tantang Hiruma mulai naik darah.

"Karena dari tampangmu sepertinya kau mencurigakan." Tukas pemuda itu.

"Kau—"

"Youichi-_kun_?"

Hiruma terdiam. Ia melihat ke sumber suara. Disitu ia berdiri.

Malaikatnya yang cantik.

"Akaba-_san_, biarkan saja dia masuk. Dia kenalanku." Pinta Mamori pada orang yang dipanggil 'Akaba' itu. Dengan berat hati, Akaba membiarkan Hiruma masuk. Sedangkan Hiruma menatap Akaba sambil menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Maafkan Akaba-_san_, ya. Dia putra kenalan ayahku yang sering main kesini. Dia memang selalu begitu." Kata Mamori sambil mengajak Hiruma masuk.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sudah biasa." Kata Hiruma. Mamori terkekeh kecil.

"Mamo-_chan_. Waah… ada tamu ya." Sosok wanita yang mirip dengan Mamori muncul dari arah dapur. Wajahnya yang tampak awet muda terlihat sangat cantik.

"_Hai, kaa-san_. Ini Youichi-_kun_. Youichi-_kun_, ini ibuku." Ujar Mamori sambil saling mengenalkan emreka.

"Eeh? Youichi-_kun_? Kamu pacar Mamo-_chan_?" tanya ibunya sedikit terkejut.

"Ah, b-bukan kok, Bi." Sangkal Hiruma.

"Ooh… begitu, ya." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Entah kenapa raut wajahnya terlihat lega.

Hiruma membiarkannya dan mengikuti Mamori yang mengajaknya ke ruang tamu.

~~oo00oo~~

Sejak itu, Hiruma semakin sering berkunjung ke rumah Mamori. Mamori pun sering berkunjung ke tempat Hiruma biasa membacakan puisi dan berkenalan dengan beberapa teman Hiruma. Mamori sendiri kelihatan senang bermain ditempat Hiruma.

Begitupun Hiruma yang sudah merasa senang berada didekat Mamori.

Semakin lama, hubungan mereka semakin dekat. Seolah lebih dari sahabat. Hiruma sering mengajak Mamori pergi jika waktu senggang dan Mamori sendiri juga senang pergi dengan Hiruma.

Disaat itu, Hiruma sadar ini kesempatan bagus untuknya.

Dengan sedikit bantuan dari teman-temannya, Hiruma pun bersiap pergi dengan Mamori ke taman kecil dekat perkomplekan Deimon. Mamori dengan senang hati menerimanya ketiak Hiruma meneleponnya dan mengajaknya pergi (Hiruma memakai telepon umum)

Saat menjemput Mamori, Hiruma pun gugup setengah mati. Berkali-kali ia menarik nafas dan menghela nafas. Hei, bagaimanapun mengungkapkan perasaan pada perempuan itu tidak semudah yang kalian pikirkan!

Mamori keluar dari rumahnya dengan mengenakan _cardigan _putih dan kaus warna senada. Dipadu dengan rok selutut berwarna _pink _dan tas genggam kecil. Sedangkan Hiruma hanya memakai kemeja dan celana panjang hitam yang sama seperti yang ia pakai dulu saat pertama kerumah Mamori.

"Hai." Sapa Mamori memecah keheningan. "Lama menunggu?"

Hiruma yang baru tersadar dari lamunannya akhinya menjawab singkat "Tidak juga."

"Mau pergi sekarang?"

"Tentu. Kapan lagi?"

~~oo00oo~~

Saat mereka duduk ditaman berduaan, Hiruma makin kikuk. Ia lupa apa yang harus ia katakan. Padahal mudah saja untuknya yang merupakan pembaca puisi jalanan untuk menyatakan perasaan dengan serangkaian kata romantis. Sayangnya rasa gugup mengalahkan segalanya.

"Ada apa, Youichi-_kun_? Sepertinya gugup sekali. Kau mau bicara apa?"

Hiruma berjengit. Ia kembali menarik nafas dan membuang nafas. Setelah itu, ia menatap langsung manik biru laut Mamori. Ditatap langsung seperti itu, Mamori jadi salah tingkah.

"Mamori, aku… aku tau aku bukan siapa-siapa. Aku hanya pembaca puisi jalanan sedangkan kau putri yang kaya. Tapi, aku tidak tau lagi harus apa…"

Mamori makin bingung. Ia tetap menatap Hiruma dan menunggu Hiruma bicara.

"…aku mencintaimu."

Suasana hening sesaat.

"Karena itu. Maukah—"

"Maaf…"

"Eh?"

Hiruma menatap Mamori lagi. Mamori menundukan kepalanya.

"Maaf aku…tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu." Ucap Mamori lirih.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Hiruma dengan suara agak gemetar.

"S-sebenarnya…aku sudah ditunangkan dengan Akaba-_san_. Dan 2 bulan lagi, kamu akan menikah."

Hiruma terdiam. Matanya membulat tak percaya. Hiruma menunduk menatap sepatu hitamnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"...begitu, ya…" gumam Hiruma.

"Youichi-_kun_, kumohon dengar. Kami sudah lama ditunangkan, jauh sebelum aku mengenalmu. Jadi—"

Hiruma bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia berbalik dan siap melangkah pergi.

"Y-Youichi—"

"Maaf. Pulanglah."

Hiruma melangkah pergi. Mamori menunduk dan menghela napas.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Youichi… sejak awal aku tak menginginkan semua ini…"

~~oo00oo~~

_**Tiga-Ditinggalkan.**_

Kontak antara Hiruma dan Mamori terputus begitu saja.

Berkali-kali ia ingin mengunjungi rumah Mamori lagi, namun masih terbayang saat ia dihadapi kenyataan Mamori akan menikah dengan orang lain. Bukan dirinya.

Sejak itupula puisi yang ia baca terasa kosong. Tak ada perasaan yang ia beri seperti biasanya. Seolah monoton dan tak bergerak.

Hari itu hujan.

Mengingatkan Hiruma saat ia dan Mamori bertemu. Memang bukan pertama kalinya, tapi suara hujan itu membuatnya rindu suaar bening Mamori. Seolah suara itu terbang dibawa angina tepat ke telinganya.

Ditengah renungannya, salah satu temannya-Kurita datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Tentu saja sulit dengan tubuhnya yang besar itu.

"H-H-H-Hirumaa…"

"Kenapa?" tanya Hiruma datar.

"Hiruma…itu… Anezaki… dia kecelakaan…"

Setelah itu, dunia serasa berhenti bagi Hiruma.

~~oo00oo~~

"Kalau dihitung, sudah 5 tahun sejak kita bertemu, ya… cukup lama juga…"

Hiruma menghela napas. Ia usap tangan dingin itu perlahan. Seolah itu adalah benda paling rapuh didunia ini.

"Mamori, aku ingin kita kembali. Seperti dulu, aku mengunjungi rumahmu, membawakan bunga kesukaanmu… dan kau datang ke tempatku, bermain dengan teman-temanku," Hiruma kembali menghela napas.

"Apa waktu bisa diulang?"

PIIP… PIIP….

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP…

Sepertinya Hiruma sudah tau jawabannya.

~~oo00oo~~

Hari itu hujan.

Hiruma hanya menatap langit dengan kosong. Namun ia tetap berdiri ditengah hujan deras itu. Tak peduli badai akan menyapu tubuhnya atau apa. Ia tetap berdiri disana.

Tanpa sadar, bibirnya kembali melantunkan lirik-lirik indah.

Dan hujan menjadi saksi bisu akan air mata yang pertama mengalir dari iris _jade _Hiruma.

_**Lihatlah aku!  
Hidup dalam senyum palsu  
Terima kenyataan  
Meski menyesakkan**_

_**Inilah kisahku  
Kisah pemuda tragis  
Ditinggal mati oleh ibu  
Dihancurkan karena pujaan hati.**_

_**Inilah kisahku  
dengan tiga kisah tragis  
Mencintai  
Dicintai  
Sampai ditinggalkan.**_

~~~END~~~

* * *

*mati* Akhirnya selesaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai! Banzai, banzai, banzaai! *joget*

Halo panitia tercinta~~ bertemu lagi sama author gaje satu ini~~ Huehehe…

Ekhem. kayaknya notice me-nya gak berasa ya? Maklum, pertama kali bikin HiruMamo.

Entah darimana ide nih fic. Tiba-tiba dateng aja gitu pas ane denger lagu 'Anak Jalanan'. Huehehe *roll*

RnR~~?

p.s: Ada yang nyadar dengan bahasa-bahasa yang saya pakai disini? Dari awal Italia-Inggris-Indonesia.


End file.
